Animal Attraction
by Saito khinata seye
Summary: Sasuke is a nerd, Naruto is popular with Sakura as a gf, it's highschool. Then one night Sasuke is bitten by a werewolf and he changes for the better. He's now hot, and he attracts Naruto's eyes. But supposively Sasuke's not gay. Rated for things, yaoi


**Animal Attraction**

Chapter 1

**- **Bitten -

School was rough again. The beatings from students because your I.Q. was a little higher then normal never seemed to get better. Sasuke was constantly beaten for idiotic things involving stuff he didn't even do. It made no sense, but being as shy and timid as he was he never said anything. He was a 'nerd' as popular people would call it. No, people didn't care for him. They as a matter of fact hated him. Everyone did. As he hated them right back. He was your typical nerd, with baggy clothing, acne, flat, oily, black hair, he was short, about 4'10, dangerously skinny, big glasses, the biggest virgin you've ever laid eyes on, and crooked teeth in desperate need of braces.

He also liked someone. Her name was Sakura. He knew every detail of her. Memorized it all. But of course. She didn't know of his existence. She was dating someone else whom she loved and worshipped. And he returned the love. His name was Naruto. Both of them drowning in there own popularity. Except it didn't bother them.

Bastards. Must be nice.

The thing that sucked really hard was it was only lunch. Meet Sasuke. He's a seventeen year old nerd. Average loser. But extremely bright with over a 4.0. Good thing is that it was a Friday.

Sasuke finished eating his lunch in the bushes outside, and threw his trash away. He pulled his falling pants up, and sneezed. Stupid allergies. After getting a few bruises on his ribs made it to class. Fourth period. Joy. He had nobody to talk to, especially since nobody liked him.

Some random teacher was rambling on about some war in the 1800's. He didn't care, nor did he need to. He looked behind him and spotted Sakura paying attention to the lesson, she glanced at him and scrunched her nose with disgust. Was she that grossed out by him? He looked down and sniffled, his allergies again. Or so he'd keep telling himself.

Naruto was sitting next to her in his snug jeans and black band shirt. His hand snaked towards Sakura's which she gladly took. She leaned toward him and whispered something, making him chuckle. Wonderful. She was probably bagging on Sasuke about something. Him simply staring at her? What was so scary about that. Then again he wasn't popular, so he pretty much had no authorization questioning what they believe is scary or not. Just the same, he still liked her.

And he probably always will.

The day ended slowly, and Sasuke was tripped on the way to six period, but he just shrugged it off and kept going. Walking into the classroom was a little awkward with all the angry glares directed right at him. He just looked down and went to his seat. The teacher yelled at him, and he just sniffled again. Damn allergies.

The lesson soon ended, Sasuke packed his things, and right at the door he heard a very annoying voice call for him as he was walking down the hall. Gai-sensei. "Sasuke! We have detention together all day, It's going to be so much fun!" Detention. What the. Oh no. Must have been Sakura. I want to die, he thought.

Sasuke looked his direction, and followed him dragging his feet.

"Un." he said.

Gai laughed, then pointed him to change in the bathroom. This was going to be an extremely long day. Extremely.

Around seven o' clock, Sasuke finished his hundred laps around the track. Breathing heavily, while Gai had one drop of sweat along his thick brow. "You see Sasuke? Exercise is fun!?" he said laughing, he then waved, said goodbye and was off. Sasuke, still attempting to catch his breath collapsed on the soft grass, it seemed a lot softer now. Even though normally he was allergic to grass and would get rashes from the mere touch of the stuff, but he couldn't bring himself up.

_Suddenly, he felt something growling behind him, he looked around but saw nothing, he then was about to get up, pushing himself off the ground when he heard the growling, except louder, more distinct, and scarier. This time, it was right in front of him. He got quite a good look at it, right before it bit his left shoulder, plunging its white teeth into him, making him cry out. It looked like a wolf, except mutated. Standing on his hind legs, more muscled. It had a long snout, and two long ears placed right next to eachother on the very top of its head, and long, dirt-filled claws. With yellow eyes to match it._

_After successfully biting the poor boy, with the blood dripping out of its long mouth, it smelled the air, howled, then jumped into the tree's, not to be seen again._

_--_

Sasuke woke up, felt very groggy, and felt sweaty, except he was in the same position he was in when he fell asleep at school, he looked at his watch and it said, 9:33, oh shit. No. No. No. Then before he could cover his mouth, he dry heaved all over the grass.

He felt horribly sick now. He felt like someone was somehow in his stomach playing and twisting his intestines.

After stumbling he grabbed his backpack and not even bothering to change, he went home.

The house was dark, but he knew his parents were going to be pissed, joy. Even if his house was dark didn't mean they wouldn't be up and ready to give his ass to him when he got in.

He opened the door to a loud squeak on the wooden floors. Damn it, could he be any louder? He cursed at himself silently, and then felt a presence near him. Fuck. "So, little brother what are you doing home so late? It's way past your curfew you loser. Couldn't be that you were out with friends you don't have." Itachi snickered as he finished the sentence.

"No, I fell asleep at school, please don't tell mom and dad." Sasuke softly replied. Only his brother could make him feel that horrible. For some reason his insults affected him a lot more then the other insults. They were bile and cruel. Maybe it hurt so much is because at a time his brother was sweet to him. They were very close when they were younger. Then suddenly when Itachi started getting into drugs and alcohol, his attitude changed for the worse.

"Funny thing, I didn't even have tell them. You just did." Itachi smirked. Then shrugged and went upstairs to go to bed.

"Sasuke. I can't even deal with you. Get to fucking bed." His father said pissed out of his mind.

"But don't think we won't deal with this tomorrow."

"Hai." Sasuke said as he slowly went upstairs to go to sleep. He wished his mom was awake to defend him, but apparently only his wonderful father was. He knew tomorrow was going to be a living hell.

With that he fell asleep not even bothering to look at some of the black markings forming on his shoulder.

Poor kid.

And all night he was in pain, feeling like his body was ripping itself open slowly. In the night he had gotten up and had some drugs to help ease the pain but it only increased. And his body felt like it was on fire. So naturally, he felt like he drank ten bottles of hard liquor and woken up with a hang over except he felt it all over his body.

Since there was no sleeping in, and because his father had woke him up already Sasuke sat up in bed.

He groggily groaned, and rubbed his eyes, after his site settled he felt a little weird, he could see very unique details in his room very clearly. And he had a pretty large room. He was in a very wealthy household. So it was natural.

Maybe he was just tired, and it resulted from him waking up just now.

Yeah.

He just needed his glasses and everything would go back to normal. Yes.

He reached over and felt for his glasses and picked them up. After putting them on he realized how blurry his vision was, and that it gave him a bigger heardache to look throgh them, ok bad idea. He took them off and sighed. After a stretch he went to his private bathroom to urinate, passing on the way there he caught himself in the mirror, and gaped at himself.

His mouth was one big O, and his eyes were bulging.

His body was very lean, and muscular, he had a sharp six-pack, and his skin was glowing. He touched his stomach to make sure he wasn't still asleep, it was as hard as a rock. "What the hell is happening to me? I'm not skin and bones anymore. This makes no sense." he said to himself. He couldn't believe it.

You don't just get like this overnight. That just wasn't possible. Well, I guess he just proved that fact wrong.

He was tripping out already until he got another very surprising factor, that made him do a manly yell. Yes, manly. No longer the pussy scream.

He took his penis out to take a piss, when he felt it was a lot heavier, thicker, and it was longer. It looked maybe 8 1/2 to 9 inches, and he wasn't even erect. What the fuck was happening to him?

After peeing, he sat in his shower, and was in a fedal position. He was freaking out. He couldn't let anyone know about these scary things that happened to him. After taking a few breaths he washed his hands and went and sat on his bed.

He then heard a few knocks on his door, apparently, his mother had heard his scream and came to see if everything was okay.

"Sasuke are you okay honey?" she said in the other side of the door, her fingernail lightly scratching the door.

"Yeah mom, be down in a bit. Tell dad I'll see him at breakfast." he said, noticing his voice seemed different. Deeper. He rubbed his forehead, and felt no bumps, it was baby smooth, well that's good, no more acne. And his hair felt extremely soft, he felt the back of his head and noticed his felt his hair had natural spikes, weird. He tried pushing down on them but they went right back up as soon as his hand lifted.

He was feeling sort of ballsy, and went to the mirror, so, his glasses were no loger needed, his acne, and oily hair was no longer a problem, he was way taller. Wait, he was taller?

He rushed over to his door where they used to measure themselves when they were littler, he measured...

Holy shit.

He was 5'10.

He grew 11 inches in one night. How the hell was he going to explain this? Maybe if he was lucky nobody paid attention to his very odd lack of length. He looked down. Oh yeah, looks like that won't be a problem anymore. He was now definitely packing in the pants wise.

He couldn't help but smile at how good he was feeling even though this whole situation was totally insane. Then he looked at his white teeth and noticed how straight and obediently in a row they were.

Yeah, that was apparently it. He had lost it.

He grew into a sexy beast overnight. And he felt great about it, even though his body still ached like a mutherfucker his mind was set wonderfully. And he definitely was going to have to act quiet about this, if anyone major found out Sasuke would be put away in some science lab.

Now all Sasuke needed were some finishing touches, and he knew just what to get.

The people at school weren't going to believe this.

For some reason he couldn't help himself, he put on some of his old baggy clothes and crawled out his window with his savings. He had about six thousand dollars in his pockets.

_-Later on, around 7:00-_

Sasuke came home, and he looked very good.

He had snakebites in his lips, and had tight black pants to go along with old, famous band names, and he looked punk and emo combined.

The look suited him well, he was being checked out all day today which made him feel great and was highly flirted with. Now he felt cocky, and found it easier to talk to girls, he wondered why he didn't just talk to them earlier. Oh yeah, his appearence.

He also didn't understand, why his attitude had changed from very secluded and private to more social, even if a somewhat asshole.

He needed to have a serious talk with himself later.

"Sasuke! Get the fuck in here now!" Sasuke heard his father yell out from the living room.

How annoying.

He knew his temper was now starting to run thin with his father. He hoped he had all control of it right now.

He peeped his head through his doorframe, and looked smug, "Yes father?" he said almost laughing at his father's bad mood. He was sitting at the table with his mother and Itachi was sitting across from them, a smirk gracing his features.

"Sit." He heard him say, he walked fully into the room and tried to sit down quickly before they realized how different he really was. They all stared in disbelief. Oh, they noticed alright.

"What the hell is in your lip?" he stated more then asked.

"They are piercings you stupid prick." Sasuke mumbled.

"I didn't catch that what did you say?" He said his eyes flashing red.

"Nothing sir. May I be excused?" Sasuke sarcastically said knowing it would piss his father to ask that at such a time.

"No, I am not done with you, you little shit." Itachi just kept staring at him wondering what happened to Sasuke last night. Because he is what you would have to sue fangirls to get away from.

"Well, I'm going to bed because I do not wish to deal with your shit, so goodnight." Sasuke blankly said before getting up and walking upstairs to a flaming Uchiha downstairs, Sasuke was honestly going to kill him. One way or another.

As soon as Sasuke laid down he was asleep. Even when he was asleep he always felt his shoulder was on fire.

--

How'd you like the first chapter? I'll update when I update, so REVIEW.

And I will be happy.


End file.
